Boku wa Ima Sugu Kimi ni Aitai
by Takamura Akashi
Summary: Tentang curhatan seorang Neon/I just want to meet you... Can i?/ Just a little Drabble/ RnR Please!


**HunterxHunter belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi**

**Boku wa Ima Sugu Kimi ni Aitai © Takamura Akashi**

**Romance/General**

**_Warnings : AU, OOC, Drabble, Gaje, Lebay, and anything warnings not I'm write_**

**KuraNeon**

**DLDR!  
RnR please!**

**Enjoy~**

**Boku wa Ima Sugu Kimi ni Aitai**

**.**

**.**

_I just want to meet you now...  
Can i ?_

**.**

.

Hari libur sekolah adalah hari yang paling kubenci, tidak seperti kebanyakan orang yang menyukai hari libur sekolah. Bagaiamana tidak, kalau hari liburkan aku tidak bisa bertemu dengannya. Haah... sungguh alasan sederhana nan bodoh, tapi memang itu keyataannya. Kau tahu menahan perasaan ingin bertemu itu sulit, sesulit kau mengupas kulit durian dengan tangan kosong. Okay itu lebay, kembali ketopik utama. Sampai dimana kita tadi? Oh ya, menahan perasaan ingin bertemu itu memang sulit.

Anehnya dalam masalah temu-bertemu nih, kalau gak ketemu ingin sekali rasanya bertemu. Tapi kalau sudah bertemu, ya sudah melihat-senang-terus sudah. Anehkan? Ya dan virus temu-bertemu itu terjadi padaku yang sedang jatuh cinta atau kata kebanyakan orang _Fall in Love_. Seorang Neon Nostrade yang terkenal terlalu kekanak-kanakan, ternyata akhirnya bisa jatuh cinta juga. Diriku sendiri saja sampai tidak bisa menyangkanya. Apalagi orang yang kusuka justru berbanding terbalik denganku. Dia justru lebih bersifat dewasa dariku yang seharusnya lebih tua beberapa minggu darinya.

Haha sebenarnya tua atau tidaknya itu tidak berpengaruh sih. Baik, kembali lagi ke permasalahan. Gara-gara bingung aku sampai-sampai lupa kalau ada suatu jaringan sosial yang bisa membuatku berkomunikasi dengannya. Oh bisa-bisanya aku lupa, padahal sedari tadi aku sudah bersama notebook kesayanganku.

**_Username _**_ Neon_Neko_

**_Password ***************_**

**_Log in..._**

Akhirnya setelah menunggu sekitar beberapa detik, akhirnya halaman jejaring sosial ittu terbuka dan menampilkan time line yang hampir seluruhnya berisi tulisan-tulisan yang tidak terlalu penting yang datang entah dari mana. Tergesa-gesa untuk meng-klik tombol berbentuk pesan, alhasil malah sebuah gambar horor yang muncul dan membuatku terjungkal saking kagetnya. Okay, _keep calm_ Neon.

Karena tidak mau kejadian tadi terulang kembali, perlahan-lahan aku mengarahkan pointer mouseku ketombol berbentuk pesan. Dan setelah melewati perjuangan pelan-pelan, akhirnya kotak dialog pesan tersebut terbuka. Langsung saja diriku meng-klik tombol _'Create a new Message'_.

**_Direct Message - Kura_Kun_99_**

- _Hai_

**_Kirim..._**

Takut-takut aku menekan tombol kirim, tapi akhirnya berhasil setelah menguatkan diri bahwa itu tidak apa-apa. Cukup lama aku menunggu balasan, 15 menit berlalu tapi masih belum ada balasan. Sedikit kecewa karena pesan belum dibalas olehnya, akhirnya kuputuskan untuk menjelajahi internet sembari mengusir bosan yang adalah penyakit liburan.

Berkali-kali aku mengecek jejaring sosial disela-sela kegiatan menjelajah, tapi tetap belum ada balasan. Yah, mungkin dia sedang sibuk karena dari yang kutahu dia itu seorang gamers. Yah satu beban berat di mana sainganmu adalah sebuah aplikasi yang tidak nyata, menyedihkan.

Baru saja aku ingin menutup laman jejaring sosial, tiba-tiba di tombol berbentuk pesan muncul angka satu. Dan betapa bahagianya diriku melihat tombol pesan itu berubah, eh? Maksudku betapa bahagianya aku saat ada pesan masuk baru. Semoga saja itu dari dia!

**_Direct Message - Create a new Message_**

**_~ Kura_Kun_99_**_ Maaf baru balas, ada apa?  
__**Decchan_Chuu **_**_ß_**_Ya, begitulah tidak berubah.  
__** Kuka_kuu**_**_ß_**_ Mau apa kau?  
..._

Dan benar saja pesan baru itu dari dirinya, dan karena sangat senang sampai-sampai aku lompat-lompat kegirangan. Yah, begitulah diriku tetap kekanak-kanakkan. Cepat-cepat kubalas, dan karena terlalu berusaha cepat akhirnya typo melanda. Dan parahnya pesan itu sudah terlanjur terkirim.

**_Direct Message- Kura_Kun_99_**

- _Hai_

- _Maaf baru balas, ada apa?_

- _Hehe, hanya bodan. Bagaimaba libyeanmu?_

**_Kirim..._**

_Mattaku! _Aku menjadi merasa bodoh, entah apa balasan dia nanti semoga saja ia mengerti bahasa alienku itu. Meskipun sedikit kecewa, tapi aku tetap senang karena akhirnya bisa bertemu juga—_walaupun hanya dalam jejaring sosial_. Semoga saja liburan cepat selesai dan aku dapat menumpaskan wabah penyakit temu-bertemu yang melanda diriku sekarang ini. Semoga saja! Dan sebagai penambah, boleh ku ucapkan sebuah mantra?

Mantra ini cukup ampuh jika aku yang menggunakannya, haha. Semoga saja aku bisa benar-benar bertemu dengannya dan mungkin sekalian mengungkapkan perasaanku-_eh?_

Sebentar aku menghela nafas dan, "_Boku wa ima sugu, kimi ni aitai_..." akhirnya kuucapkan juga mantra itu. Dan tidak lama dialog tadi bertambah, itu artinya dia sudah membalas.

**_Direct Message- Kura_Kun_99_**

- _Hai_

- _Maaf baru balas, ada apa?_

- _Hehe, hanya bodan. Bagaimaba libyeanmu?_

- _Bahasa alien apa itu hahaha?_

Aku tersenyum melihat balasan darinya, ternyata mantra itu memang ampuh kan?

.

.

.

**_-Owari ka?-_**

* * *

Hahaha ini hanya fict aneh bin ajaib ala Taka yang tercipta karena badai ulangan selama dua minggu berturut-turut melanda #plak. Jadi, Taka hanya akan menjadikan ini sebagai fict balas dendam #maksud? #abaikan. Nah akhir kata #tumben cepet?# Review please?


End file.
